B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations
B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations was the title of American computer-animated supernatural action comedy film to be made by DreamWorks Animation. It is based on an original idea and directed by Tony Leondis. Tom Wheeler was said to be writing the script, with Maryann Garger as producer and Courtney Pledger as executive producing. The film would have starred Seth Rogen, Melissa McCarthy and Bill Murray and would have been released by Universal Pictures. Plot Two bumbling apparitions find themselves in an extraordinary after-life adventure when they join the Bureau of Otherworldly Operations (B.O.O.) – the ghost world’s elite counter-haunting unit – and ultimately must face off against the planet’s greatest haunter. Cast * Seth Rogen as TBA * Matt Bomer as TBA * Melissa McCarthy as TBA * Bill Murray as TBA * Octavia Spencer as TBA * Rashida Jones as TBA * Jennifer Coolidge as TBA Development On May 28, 2009 DreamWorks Animation first time announced plans for "Super Secret Ghost Project." Later in the mid-June 2009, it was reported that DreamWorks is developing the project as Boo U., Tony Leondis has been set to direct and Jon Vitti to pen the screenplay for the film, set to be released in the end of 2012. The story would follow a ghost who is bad at his job and must return to ghost school. Pre-Production Seth Rogen was reported in August 2010 to have joined the film as a voice of the lead character. In September 2012, DreamWorks announced the film would star Seth Rogen, Matt Bomer, Melissa McCarthy, Bill Murray, Octavia Spencer, Rashida Jones, and Jennifer Coolidge. Dreamworks set November 6, 2015 for the film's release date (which was moved a few months later up to September 25), this time as an original project by Leondis, re-titled B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations, and written by Tom Wheeler. Dreamworks also gave the movie a new synopsis which “was about two bumbling apparitions who find themselves in an extraordinary after-life adventure when they join the Bureau of Otherworldly Operations (B.O.O.) – the ghost world's elite counter-haunting unit – and ultimately must face off against the planet's greatest haunter”. Production In 2013, the film was rescheduled for release on June 5, 2015, but it was pulled from its release to avoid competition with Disney•Pixar's Inside Out in January 2015. Possible Cancellation Years later, B.O.O. is still technically on the shelf and unlikely the see the light of day. “I think it was a really good movie,” says Tim. “It had a unique look. You become proud of these stories, but you’ve got to let the anger go. We’re being hired to make a product and of course I’m disappointed, I’m frustrated, I would have loved to have the movie eventually be released. But we never got to finish it either. It’s hard to say what that finished version would have ended up as.” Video Soundtrack ( Created by Fyrosand ) B.O.O.VisDevReel Gallery 61ustqZnF6L.jpg|tie-in book cover- Learn to Draw B.O.O. 10967000 853165138039254 1012068996 n.jpg BOO standoff.jpg BOO ghost port.jpg BOO house RV.jpg BOO bedroom.jpg BOO downtown station.jpg BOO downtown.jpg BOO lighthouse progression.jpg BOO RV interior.jpg BOO laundromat.jpg C1A0A0AC-94E9-490D-A13B-B63D1E8E2DFF.jpeg F2A0F1C6-1A47-4721-B035-FAB6F5AF93A4.jpeg FDBCA044-DC96-41F4-B2B4-85637CDBE70B.jpeg 3251DA5B-C1FF-4C88-85FA-5C4DC32470D6.jpeg FDE96879-02E4-4E82-96E4-E778D7F2B0AC.jpeg FCB64BAE-52ED-46B8-9342-6C11ABC10BD4.jpeg 8D15E432-E7E2-4981-B1A3-BE3B2892AC9C.png BE39054F-3A82-44DA-955B-79BA5B461769.jpeg 750BCABD-1AA5-4ADF-BF6E-EEE8F4B9C2F4.jpeg 45386166-62BF-4A6E-B36A-5105E4AA7D0D.jpeg E6BCF404-B93E-4A61-B8BE-B57F33ECC384.jpeg 094EAE7F-007A-4F86-88E2-BEFC673F8993.jpeg AED5F613-C872-4E21-9103-F473F5AE1102.jpeg 7C0CAC0E-7C2F-450A-BE6F-AFBB58720D78.jpeg 52DF3125-C1C0-49E4-BBAE-CE0B641F3115.jpeg 8882C0BE-2BD8-4F7D-AD59-4F6D86A5C374.jpeg 9544461C-0394-46DF-9464-AB675F17A4BC.jpeg E363F458-01E0-4C92-9C70-450396E4677E.jpeg AC9EB93F-E5F5-4B95-8F8B-3C5BE0F5106A.jpeg 212633DC-C030-40F9-9F99-A9068BC6681E.jpeg AC506F97-BF26-4874-8F79-603C3A867A5B.png References External Links *http://new.pitchengine.com/pitches/377c97bb-78da-47ed-9761-0631cd90293a *http://mondeanimation.blogspot.com/2014/06/new-promos-for-upcoming-animated-movies.html *B.O.O: Bureau of Otherwordly Operations at Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Cancelled Category:Upcoming films